


Soul Mates

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles finally finds out who his soul mate is.<br/>(Based on a picture of a wrist with a countdown to meet their soul mate on it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

Harry sighs as he lays in bed staring at his wrist. He’s kind of (a lot) freaking out, so he doesn’t notice that he only has twenty minutes to get ready for work until his mom, Anne, walks in his room.

“Harry? Are you okay?” She asks, sitting at the end of Harry’s bed, rubbing his calf over the blanket.

“Yeah, I guess. I just…haven’t checked in a while, and well…” Harry trails off sticking his wrist out for his mother to see  **0000D 4H 26M 40S**.

“Oh sweetie!” Anne said excitedly, clapping her hands together a few times, “I’m so happy for you! Most people don’t meet their soul mates at only 18 years old! Do you think it’ll be a girl or a boy?”

Harry groaned. He hated this, not being attracted to anyone, not being sure of his sexuality, until he found his soul mate, which he had to spend every day just watching the number decrease and waiting, no way to speed up or slow down the process.

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Well, technically they have too. You’re their soul mate for a reason.”

“Gosh, you’re so good at comforting a guy.” Harry deadpans.

Anne giggles a little, smiling fondly at her son. “You’re a great boy, Harry. They’ll love you.”

“I hope so.” Harry says getting out of bed finally. “I only have fifteen minutes now, so get out so I can change!” 

“Alright, I hope you have a good day baby.” She says patting Harry’s cheek and leaving his room, shutting the door behind her. 

Harry sighs again, walking to his bathroom, washing his face and trying to control his fluffy curls. When he realizes he really doesn’t have time for this and they aren’t going to cooperate any time soon, he gives up and walks to his closet, putting on his black t-shirt with a stupid coffee bean that has a big smiling face and little arms and legs that says ‘The Bean Bag!’ under it, some black skinny jeans and some white converse.

He stares in the full length mirror for a moment. Normally, this would be fine, but today he’s meeting his _soul mate_ , so he pulls a beanie over his head, leaving his fringe sticking out from underneath and sprays a little Axe on and figures that’s about as good as it’s going to get.

\- x -

When Harry finally gets to work, just on time, Nick pats him on the back and asks why he looks so pale. Harry just holds out his wrist so he can see his counter that shows he only has 4 hours and 6 minutes now and Nick chuckles a bit.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re a good kid, and you guys were essentially made for each other, so it’s not like they aren’t going too like you. Just try not to be  _too_  shy when you meet them okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Nick.”

\- x -

Soon after, Nick leaves, because they’re not very busy often so usually just one or two people working is fine.

Harry gets caught up in paper work and cleaning and listening to the music floating out of the speakers behind the counter and doesn’t notice that a lot of time has gone by.

Until he hears the bells from the door, and he turns around and there’s a boy walking towards the counter.

He’s tall, shorter than Harry but still tall, his hairs blonde with brown roots, a look that usually looks tacky and gross, but looks really perfect on the boy, especially styled up into a neat quiff. He’s wearing a pair of light wash skinny jeans, white converse and a black polo that really shows how pale he is. And his  _eyes_. They’re so bright Harry’s sure he could see them from a mile away, and when he gets close enough Harry can see the yellow in them. 

He smiles when he sees Harry obviously checking him out, revealing bright, braced teeth that causes a feeling in Harry’s stomach he’s never felt before.

“Hi, what can I get you today?” Harry asks smiling shyly at the pretty boy.

“M’not sure mate, what’s good here?” His Irish accent is thick and it makes Harry’s heart stutter in his chest a bit.

He’s not sure why he feels this way, he’s never been so flustered and attracted to someone in his life.

That is, until his wrist catches his eye when he goes to push his hair out of his eyes.

His counter is gone, replaced by ‘Niall Horan’ in a neat black text. His heart is pounding in his chest and hes really  _really_  nervous because he’s never even had a friend other than his mom and now his  _soul mate_ is standing  _right_  in front of him.

Harry’s eyes slowly rise to look at the boy, who’s smiling softly at him.

“Are you Niall?”

“Yes, that’s me. I’m assuming you’re Harry?”

“Yeah..”

“It’s really great to finally meet you.”

“You too. Not quite what I was expecting but I’m not complaining.” Harry says grinning, his dimples showing and he see’s Nialls eyes flicker to them quickly and then his cheeks go a little pink.

“What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t really expecting a boy. I knew it was definitely possible but, i don’t know, I just wasn’t expecting it I guess.”

“I was sort of expecting a boy. I’m glad it’s you, you’re adorable.” Niall says, bringing his hand up to poke Harry’s dimple.

Harry blushes deeply and bites his lip to stop from smiling to big, ducking his head a little. “Thanks. I think you’re gorgeous. Your eyes are amazing.”

Niall absolutely beams at Harry. “Thanks babe!” He looks at his phone. “Shit, I gotta go, I’m sorry. Do you wanna give me your number?”

“Okay,” Harry says pulling out his notepad scribbling his number on it and handing the page to Niall, “You can just text or call or whatever. It’s usually not busy so I can text most of the time.”

“Great, I’ll text you soon okay?”

“Okay.”

“Bye, Harry!” Niall says walking away, turning when he’s at the door too wink.

When he’s gone, Harry puffs out a huge breath. A boy, a really really cute and sweet boy who think’s  _he’s_ cute and not just a big loser is  _his soul mate_. He kind of cant believe this is his life.

\- x - 

Twenty minutes later, when he’s just finished serving the loveliest old couple in the world, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out right away.

_‘Hi babe! :D It’s Niall, when are you off?’_

**‘Hey Niall, It’s Harry if you didn’t know ;) I’m off at 7:30’**

_‘So an hour, cool, wanna do something? I can’t stop thinking about your dimples! xx’_

**‘Sure, sounds amazing!’**

_‘Great, I’ll meet you at the bean bag?’_

**‘Okay! :) Can’t wait!’**

_‘Me either! I gotta go though i’m bowling with my friend Zayn (don’t make fun of me!) I’ll see you soon love. Hope the rest of your shift is good! Byeeeee! xxx’_

**‘Thank you!:) See you later! xox’**

He thinks he’s already in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

15 minutes later, Niall text Harry saying he gave up on bowling since he kept getting gutter balls and asked if Harry could text, which he replied saying he could. They spend about 30 minutes texting almost nonstop seeing as how work was very slow.

The two boys got to know each other as much as one could in half an hour, asking each other random questions and telling silly childhood or recent stories and flirting, well, a lot. Harry had lost count how many times he blushed or giggled like a schoolgirl within the first ten minutes.

Harry figured that Nialls friend - Zayn, he remembers - was probably annoyed. With how fast Niall was texting back, he was probably not paying attention to much else, but Harry couldn’t seem to bring himself to feel bad about it.

Later that night, they went for a walk in the park, fingers intertwined and cheeks flushed pink. They talked about everything, future goals, their hopes and dreams, their families, movies. Some of their conversations they had no idea how they got to, but neither cared, they just liked each others company.

Basically, Harry just felt like being around Niall was comfortable and easy, like something just clicked.

-x-

**‘I’m on my way! Be there in 5 xx’**

_‘Alright, I just have to wait for Nick to get back. He should only be about 10 min so just come in?’_

**‘Okay see you in a few <3’**

_‘ <3 :)’_

-x-

Harry was just handing a girl - Sarah - from school her coffee when he heard the bell above the door tinkling again.

Looking up to see Niall’s bright smile and shining eye’s, Harry let his lips pull in to a wide smile.

“Thanks, bye Henry.” Sarah said cheerfully before turning on her heel, walking out of the coffee shop.

Harry blinked rapidly, surprised.  _Was I really that forgettable?_  His eyebrows furrowed together, face turning into an unamused scowl when he heard a giggle. Harry looked up to see Niall smiling at him. “Henry.” He said dryly.

Niall giggled again, before reaching out to rest his hand on top of Harry’s, which was resting on the counter. “You’d make a cute Henry, babe.”

“It’s a nerd name!”

“Well, you’re a nerd.” Niall said, amused.

Harry pouted. “Not a big enough nerd to be named  _Henry_!” He whined.

“You could pull it off.” A joking voice said from somewhere behind Harry. He turned to see Nick making himself a coffee. “You don’t get a say!” Harry whined again.

“Alright, love. You’re much to cute to be a Henry anyway, stupid name, that.” Nick replied patting Harry on the head. “This him then?” He said nodding toward Niall.

Harry beamed at nick, walking to the other side of the counter. “Yes!” He giggled brightly when Niall pulled him in close to his side right away. Harry cuddled in happily, nuzzling at the soft, warm skin of Nialls neck, wrapping his arms around the blond’s torso. “This is Niall. Niall this is my boss, Nick.”

Niall held his free hand out to shake Nick’s. “Hullo, mate.”

Nick shook his hand back and watched how Niall smiled down adoringly at Harry. “Careful with my boy,” He says sipping his coffe, “He’s sensitive. Little puppy that one.”

Harry pouts and makes a failed attempt at shooting a harsh glare at Nick. “I’m eighteen, Nick. Not two.”

Nick waved his hand around lazily before turning back to the coffee machines. “Whatever you say, Henry. Now get out of my sight, and don’t have too much fun, lovebirds.”

\- x -

The two boys got about a foot away from the coffee shop when suddenly, Harry stopped in his tracks. “Do we know where we’re going?” 

Niall grinned shyly and set gaze on his shoes where he was nudging the toe of his white Supra into a crack in the pavement. “Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to the bowling ally?  Zayn owns it, so he’ll be there, and Louis and Liam. I know it’s only been a week since we met, so if you dont want to meet them -” Harry cut Niall out with a rushed out ‘I’d love too!’ causing Niall to look up, surprised, at Harry. He was honestly expecting the boy to say no.

“Really? You want to meet them?”

Harry smiled widely, winding his and Nialls fingers together. “Of course, they seem great. But, uh, I should probably change first. If you don’t want to meet my mum yet, which I’d totally understand, I can meet you there or something?”

Niall smiles wider than Harry’s ever seen, pulling on Harry’s hand dragging him in the direction of Harry’s flat five minutes away. “I’d love to meet your mum!”

“My sisters gonna be there too..you really don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Niall turns to Harry and smiles softly at him, and he just looks so loving that Harry thinks he might throw up if his butterflies get any worse. “Harry, I care about you okay? And it’s not like I plan on going anywhere any time soon. So yes, I’d love to meet your mum and sister. Gemma and Anne, yeah?” 

Harry was a little floored. “Uh, yeah,” he stuttered out. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

Niall just winks.

\- x -

They didn’t stay at Harry’s long. Once they got in Anne was at the door, looking a little surprised to see someone with Harry. 

She knew about Niall, of course. It’s kind of hard to hide someone from your family with their name inked on your skin for life. 

Harry introduced them, and Niall was incredibly charming. Telling Anne she was ‘absolutely  _stunning_ ’ and Gemma that she was ‘ _so_  pretty’ before turning to Harry and saying “And I guess you’re alright too” followed by a wink then poking where Harry’s dimple would be, making his fake scowl dissolve into a wide smile. Of course, his mum cooed over how cute it was and Harry immediately blushed crimson.

After, Harry rushed to his room leaving Niall, Gemma and Anne to talk. He took a little longer than usual deciding what to wear. He wanted Niall’s friends to like him, so he didn’t want to look like a hobo.

Eventually deciding on a white t-shirt with a navy short-sleeved button up left undone over it and some dark wash jeans that were in his usual ‘did-you-fucking-paint-those-on?’ fashion, he proceeded back to the living room.

Niall and Anne both turned their attention to Harry as soon as he entered the room. Harry couldn’t place the look on his mothers face. Adoring? Fond? Proud? A mixture? He decides he’ll figure it out later.

“You ready?” 

Harry nods. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Niall relinks their fingers as they walk back out into the cool air. “You look great, by the way.”

Harry blushes deeply and bites his bottom lip, mumbling a quiet thank you. He’s still not used to having someone besides his mum or sister pay attention to him, much less flirt with him.  _A lot_.

Niall’s affectionate and always expressing how he feels. Harry learnt that pretty fast, along with how _physically_  affectionate he is. Giving Harry little kisses here and there, holding his hand as much as possible, touching in any way he can really.

Harry likes it, he’s affectionate too. He likes how comforting a simple gesture from Niall can be.

\- x -

Eventually after a 10 minute walk spent giggling and stopping for kisses, they get to the bowling ally. 

It’s closed so Niall texts Zayn to let them in and a minute later a tall tanned skinned boy with eyelashes that go on for miles and a messy quiff opens the door. He looks relatively grumpy and all of a sudden he’s undoing his pants.

“What the fuck are you  _doing_!?” Niall yelps.

“Fucking Louis put fucking ice down the back of my  _fucking_  underwear when I got up to let you in. Do you expect me to let it melt?” He grumbles, pulling down his pants and that’s when Harry averts his eyes. Because yeah, seeing a guy in his boxers isn’t a big deal but he’s gonna have to pull down his boxers at some point right? He hasn’t even seen Niall naked, he doesn’t need to see his friends willy.

Niall is almost crying because he’s laughing so hard. His head tipped back and mouth open wide, clapping his hands together. It’s cute and Harry giggles because it  _is_  funny and Niall’s laugh is kind of infectious. 

He hears a clatter that he assumes is the ice falling out of Zayn’s underwear because then there’s a sigh of relief and a zip which makes Niall laugh even harder.

“Love, calm down. You need to breathe.” He says, amused, rubbing Nialls back.

Nialls laughter calms down and he wraps an arm around Harrys shoulders. “Right, Zayn, this is Harry.”

Zayn smiles warmly and says, “Nice to meet you, mate. Niall never shuts up about you anymore.” And Harry can feel his cheeks turning pink because he blushes more than  _Niall_  does and that’s saying something.

\- x -

They stop standing at the door and go further into the building. It’s pretty small. Room for a few couches and a long bar that separates the entrance and the ally’s. He hears people talking and assumes it’s Liam and Louis.

They walk down the 4 steps to the ally’s where there’s tables and benches. It looks bigger from here.

There’s a guy with a buzz cut and broad shoulders and he should look really intimidating but he’s got soft eyes that are a warm brown and a happy smile. He’s sitting next to a much smaller boy with a fringe and pretty blue eyes.  _Nialls are bluer and prettier_ , he thinks,  _but this boys still pretty too._

Zayn sits on the bigger boys lap and he asks Zayn if he’s aware there’s a million other seats. Zayn whines out a ‘my bums cold now, Liam. Shut up and be a good boyfriend.’ Zayns bad boy look is out the window now, looking soft and adoring. Liam kisses his cheek and laughs.

“Harry!” The smaller boy shouts. “Finally! Jesus Christ Niall, took you long enough.”

“ _Louis,_ ” Niall hisses, “It’s not my fault, I couldn’t just go up to him as soon as it happened.”

Suddenly, Harry’s extremely confused. What does he mean ‘as soon as it happened’? 

“Um, what?” Harry questions. “I feel like I’m missing something.” He turns to see Niall looking a little guilty, which just makes him even more confused.  _What is going on?_

Niall sighs and wraps a hand around Harrys wrist. “Thanks a lot twat,” He says to Louis, “I wasn’t gonna do this yet! I didn’t know how!” 

“Well, now you do!” Louis says smiling brightly.

“Come on.” Niall sighs tugging on Harrys wrist to a table across the room.

“Niall,” Harry says, sitting on the chair Niall pulls out for him. “What are you guys talking about?”

“There’s just…something I haven’t told you.”

Niall looks really nervous and still a little guilty. “You’re freaking me out, are you okay?”

“Yes!” Niall rushes out. He grabs Harrys hands in his, thumbs stroking Harry’s knuckles. “I’m fine. It doesn’t really effect anything okay? It’s just something that’s sort of a big deal. Kind of. I don’t really know. But you deserve to know.”

“Um, okay. What is it then?”

“Okay, obviously you remember the first time we met..” Niall trails off, Harry nods.

“That was the first time you saw me, but it wasn’t the first time I saw you.”

Harry’s eyes widen a little and he’s even more confused now because  _what_? 

“How is that possible?”

“Some Soulmate’s see the other first. Which I did with you. It was February 1st 2011, my counter changed to your name, then under it there was a counter that showed when I could finally let you see me.”

“That was my 16th birthday. Holy shit. Where? How did you wait  _two years_  before talking to me?  _Why_  did you wait two years before talking to me?”

“Well, like I said, there was a counter telling me when I could see you. Luckily my mom was with me or I _wouldn’t_  have waited. But she saw and she told me if you saw me before you were meant to, your soulmate could still change. And like, obviously I didn’t want that to happen because i thought you were _so_  cute. It was at the carnival. You were with Gemma I think.”

Niall looked up to see Harry staring at him wide eyed, mouth hung open slightly. “You almost saw me a few times after that, once at the library I had to turn around and almost run over an old lady so I could and hide behind Liam, because you were walking  _right towards_  me, then I ran out. This might be creepy but I like, facebooked you a lot too. Just to make sure you were okay. And I walked passed the coffee shop a couple times, just to see your face.” 

Niall was bright pink by now, but when he saw the look on Harry’s face he instantly felt all the blood draining from his own. “Oh shit, you look like you’re about to cry. I’m sorry if I scared you or something!” 

Harry squeezed Nialls hands chuckling lightly. “I’m not gonna cry. I’m just so relieved. I was so scared because…um, my dad never stayed with my mom. He had a drug and alcohol problem, got involved with the wrong people, the usual. So he left, and I suppose it was to keep us safe but I always wondered, my mum is beautiful and she’s kind and caring and the most amazing person. So how could he just leave so easily? Why didn’t he just  _stay_  and  _change_? And if her soulmate can’t stay with her even though she’s so amazing, would someone really stay with me? But now that I know you actually waited two years to talk to me  _and_  checked to make sure I was okay, I feel a lot better.”

Niall let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, getting up from his seat, pulling Harry up with him and enveloping him in a tight squeeze. “I’m never gonna leave you, baby. I love you already, Harry.”

Harry flushed and giggled. “I love you too, Niall.”

Niall pulled back from Harry, bringing his hands up to rest on Harry’s cheeks. Their eyes locked for a moment, Nialls thumbs brushing softly over Harry’s cheekbones. Niall beamed at Harry, and he smiled back, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

Niall brushed his and Harry’s lips together lightly, before pressing them together more firmly. Harry gripped his hips, kissing back until they heard a loud “Ew! Stop snogging and come let us talk to your lover Ni!” from Louis.

\- x - 

They spent the night eating, drinking beer, and cracking jokes. Most of aimed at Zayn. But, Harry had a lot of fun, realized that maybe having friends would be amazing.

Harry stayed at Nialls flat that night, he knew his mum wouldn’t mind. She trusted him, plus he was 18 and she had told him that he could come and go as he pleases since he had turned that age, he just never had anywhere to go or any one to see.

But still, he sent her a quick text saying ‘staying at Ni’s, im fine. see you tomorrow. love you.’ Before he fell asleep, his back to Nialls chest with warm arms wrapped around him and warm breath ghosting over the back of his neck, causing a shiver down his spine.


End file.
